


Dedicated

by Nana_41175



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bond does some shopping, Established Relationship, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Q in sexy lacy knickers, Rimming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_41175/pseuds/Nana_41175
Summary: This is written for MI6 Café’s Mini-Bang 2020, with very special and gorgeous art by my creative partner, Azure7539!Prompts:A) DedicationB) In an attempt to get the sleep deprived Quartermaster to finally go home, Bond offers to buy his groceries. In the grocery store when he looks at the note Q had sent him, he discovers there’s been a mixup. He doubts Q would have sent him to buy lube, condoms and a new pair of lacy knickers.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 14
Kudos: 119
Collections: MI6 Cafe MiniBang





	Dedicated

**Author's Notes:** This is written for **MI6 Café’s Mini-Bang 2020** , with very special and gorgeous art by my creative partner, [**Azure7539**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure7539/pseuds/azure7539)! I am nearly in tears at the awesomeness! Special thanks also to [**Boffin1710**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710) for suggesting the website where I got the inspiration for Q’s treat, and to **[Christinefromsherwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood)** for being such a fantastic Beta! Thanks so much, lovelies!! XD More notes at the end.

* * *

“He’s still here?” Bond frowned at R. “What do you mean, he’s still here?”

“I mean just that. He’s hardly left Q branch since you’ve been gone,” complained R. “He saw how your mission was going in those first few hours. He went home that evening and immediately came back with the cats. From then on, he’s refused to budge until we’re done with your mission. Look, you’ve both been brilliant on this assignment, 007, but now that everything’s finished, please just get your husband home, why don’t you?”

“No problem,” said Bond. “Thanks, R.”

He shook his head bemusedly as he made his way to the Quartermaster’s office. There was more head shaking as the cats came eeling around his legs and he found Q passed out in a chair behind the worktable. He’d not even made it to the couch just a few feet away.

“Stubborn, dedicated git,” murmured Bond affectionately as he knelt beside the chair, taking in his partner. He’d not seen him in almost a week and he’d missed him unbearably.

Like this, Q looked adorable, chin touching his chest, his features serene. He’d folded himself neatly into his chair, legs more or less together, hands clasped loosely in his lap. Bond took immense comfort in watching him breathe for a while. He took in the small details: the fall of hair partly obscuring Q’s brow; the sweep of dark lashes on the curve of his cheek; that still, red mouth. He still had his glasses on. 

It had been a hectic mission, complete with Bond being shot at almost as soon as he’d landed in Minsk and having not one, but several assassins hot on his heels. He’d found one of them, Natasha, tucked into his hotel bed with nothing but a skimpy black lingerie on and a knife conveniently hidden along her garter straps. There had been a tussle, followed by a well-rehearsed seduction as Bond did what was expected of him under the circumstances.

In short, it had been a typical assignment that suited his specialties well. Or, it used to suit him well.

Now he could hardly wait to finish the job and just get home.

 _To this_ , thought Bond as a lump formed in his throat while he watched his husband sleeping. He could never tire of seeing Q, safe and warm, whether in their bed or seated before him like this, waiting for him to come home. If he could have this, keep this man safe, then there was nothing he would not do to defend Queen and country.

Ah, but now was not the time to be maudlin.

It was time to take the Quartermaster home, and he had a feeling it would be no easy task.

He leaned in to plant a soft kiss on Q’s cheek.

No response.

Carefully, Bond leaned in again, hands sliding up on either side of Q’s body as he angled his head to kiss him on the mouth.

Q gradually stirred awake as Bond continued his kisses— light presses of lips on that full, red mouth. Effortlessly, he followed as Q made to turn his head away slightly, confusion knitting at his brows as he blinked slowly awake.

“What—” he began groggily before Bond closed in again, capturing his mouth in a full kiss.

There was a brief moment when Q stiffened, evidently startled, eyes flaring wide open before he realized who was kissing him.

“Oh,” he breathed, subsiding into Bond’s hold. “It’s you.”

“Hi,” said Bond, grinning as he watched Q go almost cross-eyed from peering at him up close.

“Bloody hell, Bond,” muttered Q drowsily, then he was hauling him in, hands moving to pin Bond’s head in place as he reached up for another snog, apparently unmindful that they were doing it in his office. At this point, he probably wouldn’t have minded if they did it in full view of everyone in Q branch.

“When did you come in?” Q inquired as the kiss ended. “Christ, I must have been off longer than I realized.”

“You need the sleep,” Bond pointed out. “R said you’ve been here practically the whole time I was away.”

“As if I could be anywhere else,” Q said with a snort. “Anyway, the cats are used to this place. And the mission had its hair-raising moments almost from the start. We needed to monitor you closely every step of the way.”

“Even then, it seems I got to have more sleep than you,” said Bond disapprovingly. “That just won’t do. Now up you get. We’re going home.”

“Can’t,” muttered Q, making no move to cooperate as Bond closed a hand over him as a prelude to hauling him up from his chair. “The post-mission paperwork—”

“—Can wait,” finished Bond for him. “I’m not going to stand here a minute longer if I can help it. We need to get you fed and in bed.”

“Oh, wait, there’s nothing edible in the flat,” said Q, as though suddenly remembering that the last time he’d set foot there was almost a week ago.

“Then I’ll do the groceries,” said Bond. “I slept in the plane on the way back.”

“Do the groceries?” echoed Q as he eyed him dubiously. “You?”

“Believe it or not, I am capable of going to the shops on my own,” said Bond bracingly as he set Q relentlessly through the tasks of arranging his messenger bag and collecting the cats. “I’ll be able to pick out the stuff you chose before, I think. Just hand me the shopping list and I will get right to it as soon as I drop you guys off.”

“Oh, very well, then,” said Q grudgingly as he weaved his way through what needed to be done before he let Bond guide him out of his office.

“Bye, Boss,” called R cheerily as they passed her by. Q narrowed his eyes at her, fully aware of her role in getting Bond to bring him home. Of course, he was grateful. She gave Bond a wink and a relieved smile behind his back. Bond smiled back.

In the car, safely away from prying eyes, Q collapsed into his seat.

“Look at you,” said Bond, running an affectionate hand over the tousled curls. “You’ve worn yourself out. I’m feeling very guilty.”

“Well then, you’ll just have to treat me nicely in the next few days,” murmured Q without bothering to open his eyes.

“I always treat you nicely,” said Bond, affecting surprise.

Q grinned tiredly. “You do,” he agreed.

He dozed on the ride home and did not resist much when Bond bundled him into the flat and onto bed. That’s how tired he was.

After seeing to the cats and making a brief round about the flat, Bond returned to the bedroom. “Q, I need that list,” he called.

“It’s already in your phone,” slurred Q, not bothering to move from where he lay face-down on the bed.

“Don’t get up,” Bond said as he picked up his jacket and car keys once again.

He was already in the grocery store, basket in hand, when he took out his phone and brought up Q’s message.

At first he thought there was some mistake as he stared at the items on Q’s list:

  * Lube
  * Condoms
  * A pair of lacy, sexy knickers, preferably black



A grin ghosted along Bond’s face as he realized there was no mistake at all. And although it had been R who’d handled him in the field, it was clear that Q had been privy to all the action in Belarus, right down to the encounter in his hotel room. It would be a while before he got cleared by Medical. Hence, the condoms.

 _Damn,_ thought Bond. Had Natasha hit a nerve?

After seeing him through his mission, it was time he took good care of the Quartermaster. He knew what Q was like after long-haul assignments: sleep-deprived and horny as hell. It was equal parts amusing and arousing, and in this case, he may need to smooth down some ruffled feathers a bit.

If only the silly git could appreciate how much he was missed. It was up to Bond to convey that to him, then.

Q would not be waking for a few hours more. There was ample time to do some serious shopping, Bond decided.

* * *

Q did most of his shopping online. He’d tried to rope Bond into the habit, but there were just some things that Bond felt were best done the traditional way. Quite a lot of things, actually.

As with his suits, the delicate task of picking just the right pair of sexy knickers was best handled personally, Bond thought. And he knew just the shop for it, catering to exclusive clientele (he was a long-time patron), and situated just off Bond Street.

“Ah, Mr. Bond,” tinkled the lady when he entered the premises. “It’s been a while.”

“Hullo, Charmaine,” Bond said, smiling. There had been a time when he’d been here almost every week, sometimes more often.

“How may we help you? We’ve had quite a lot of new items since you’ve been here last,” said Charmaine, sweeping an elegant hand at the mouthwatering pieces on display.

Bond turned from them and said, “Actually, I’m looking for something more specific. For a man.”

Ever the professional, Charmaine merely smiled and said with a conciliatory air, “Of course. I’m sure we’ll be able to help you find just the right one.”

* * *

Bond had no idea that lingerie for men had kicked off to such spectacular heights. There were quite a lot of designs to agonize over, but he was quite pleased with his choice and arrived home with a nice little bag for Q. This he placed right beside Q’s unconscious form before he put the groceries away and took a shower.

Afterward, he crawled naked into bed, spooning around Q, his nose in his hair, breathing in the comforting smell of his partner as he let the stress of the past week ease away from him. Being close to a sleeping Q was enough of a reminder for his own body to realize that it was tired, too. It did not take long for Bond to drift off.

He awoke gradually to the feel of hands on him— soft, fleeting touches of fingertips trailing down the curve of his muscled arm before moving over his chest, up the lines of his neck. He smiled without opening his eyes as the inquisitive fingers traced over his lips, mapping him out, teasing him.

Eyes still shut, he reached out to capture the hand that explored him and kissed it.

“You bathed,” Bond said as he opened his eyes a fraction to find Q just inches away, hovering over him, his body still dewy and smelling of good soap.

“So did you,” Q replied.

“And you brushed your teeth,” continued Bond as his husband reached down to kiss him lightly on the lips.

Q hummed. “I know you love me, but would you really prefer that I come to you filthy and unwashed?”

Bond gave a deep chuckle. “That has its own allure, trust me,” he said, gathering Q to him while they continued to share kisses— small pecks on the lips, nothing more. “It’s sexy as fuck.”

“Even morning breath?” Q said dubiously.

Bond shrugged. “Why not?” he said. “Especially when it can’t be helped.”

“That’s not sexy. At all,” Q pointed out. “And certainly, it’s nowhere near the level of these beauties. Thanks for shopping, Bond.”

“My pleasure.” Bond’s smile stretched into a grin as he took a good look down Q’s body, slim and glorious, clad in nothing but his gifts. “Do you like them?”

“Love them,” purred Q as he teased Bond by running his hands lightly over the material then his smooth, exposed skin, enjoying Bond’s gaze on him, “but I think you already know that.”

“I know what you like,” said Bond as he trailed a hand down Q’s abdomen to caress the lace gracing Q’s hips. “And knowing you, you just might send me back if the design was not to your liking.”

“Well, you need not worry on that account as you passed with flying colors,” murmured Q. “I like complicated.”

“Just like me,” said Bond, smiling.

Q hummed his agreement, baring his throat in sheer enjoyment as Bond’s hands roamed all over him lazily, down his chest and flat stomach before reverently touching the delicate, lacy, black panties, crotchless and open, front and back. Caged beneath the see-through lace was a sleek satin thong, iridescent silver in color. 

“Fuck,” said Bond as he teased Q over the thong with light fingers. “You look delicious.”

Q sighed as he lowered himself on top of Bond, rubbing sinuously against him. Cat-like, he nuzzled against Bond and arched against him, languidly heavy as he leaned into Bond’s touch.

“I missed you,” Bond whispered. “I missed this. Us.”

“Even when you were with the likes of the infamous Natasha?” queried Q as he gazed down at Bond, a playful smile touching his lips.

“You don’t need to be jealous of her,” Bond said gently. “She very nearly died.”

“Of course, I’m not jealous of her near death experience,” said Q, snorting. “Her choice of lingerie was interesting though. It got me thinking.”

“Must be quite profound, if it got the Quartermaster’s attention,” said Bond, grinning. “I didn’t know you were into this; otherwise I would have done something about it a long time ago.”

“The novelty is what draws me, I suppose, not to mention the myriad ways we can actually turn the outfit into something…quite useful in the field,” Q mused, his mind already running away with some new ideas before he suddenly remembered Bond underneath him. His tone turned brisk. “So, anyway. Rules.”

“Ugh,” protested Bond as he subsided against the pillows in mock defeat. “Must there be any?”

“I know you’re allergic to them, so there’s only going to be one,” reassured Q. “I don’t want you tearing at the lace. It’s too pretty.”

“That’s part of the thrill of it,” grumbled Bond, his fingers catching at the tiny bow perched on the very center of the lacy concoction. “We can always get another pair if you like these so much.”

“You brought this upon yourself, Bond,” continued Q serenely. “I want to see some restraint. You’ll need to take it off me in order to get to the thong, then put it back on me again if you want to fuck me.”

Bond paused to consider Q’s words. “Well, be careful what you wish for because now I’ve got to make you beg for it.”

“I’d like to see you try,” said Q, smirking.

He yelped in surprise as Bond grabbed at him suddenly.

“No,” gasped Q, realizing Bond’s intent. “Don’t you _dare!”_

“Too late,” Bond replied, grinning as he let his fingers fly all over, up and down Q’s sides, knowing his weak spots.

“Fuck, not fair!” Q wheezed in between bouts of startled laughter as he tried to writhe away from Bond’s hold. “No tickling! You must cease! Desist! Right this instant!”

“Ask nicely and I just might consider stopping,” instructed Bond.

“You wish,” Q retorted as he managed to twist away and flip himself over Bond so that he straddled him. He managed to pin Bond’s hands to his sides, shaking his head with the ease of it. “Hmm. You’re not even trying. Should I be worried?”

“It’s still early,” Bond countered, smiling as Q finally lowered his head to kiss him, long and deep. 

They continued to kiss leisurely as Q moved to align their bodies, rubbing Bond’s naked cock against his, encased in snug, silver satin.

“Fuck,” growled Bond at the incredible sensations, his hands on Q’s arse, urging him on. “That’s it. Just like that.”

 _“Ohh…”_ Q moaned against his mouth, jolting as the pleasure suddenly spiked. Like this, it was too easy to let go, and they were just starting.

They eased off before slowly getting back in rhythm as they ground against each other, short thrusts alternating with long, gently rolling motions. There were breathless pauses, desire pulsing with each brush of their mouths as they waited for the sharpness to ebb before resuming the gradual, delicious build-up.

All the while, Q seemed to have lost the ability to remain upright, his poise eroding so that he was almost draped on top of Bond. He reached out an arm to bring Q underneath him, nuzzling in as Q curled around him eagerly with arms and legs.

He kissed his way down the smooth, pale chest and felt Q’s fingers in his hair, tensing as he went farther down until he was tonguing at him against the satin that imprisoned his stiff cock. His fingers moved to Q’s backside, stretching the thong strap in between his cheeks before he rubbed against it, teasing Q’s rim with his fingertips. He heard Q’s harsh, indrawn breath, felt his body arch against him in supplication.

Q’s breath stuttered _. “James.”_

“What?” Bond asked, smiling as he looked up.

“You know what,” Q whined.

“You know, that’s not a nice way to ask,” complained Bond as he merely nuzzled against Q, sucking at him through the moist satin until he had Q twisting underneath him. “It’s not even the proper way. And unless you’re set on prolonging this…”

“Oh, all right!” Q glared at Bond, mouth thinned in a disapproving line. Bond merely raised an eyebrow at him. He was prepared to be patient when out came the prettiest word from those red lips, “Please _._ ”

“Well done, love,” praised Bond. “Now say it like you mean it.”

“Oh, fuck _you.”_

Bond laughed as Q regarded him truculently.

Then, more quietly, “please. Oh god _, please.”_

“My pleasure,” said Bond, kissing Q soundly on the belly. “Given the right words, you know I’m always at your service. So why prolong the agony?”

“Do you even have to ask,” Q replied with a slight smile this time.

“I know. I love it, too,” agreed Bond as he planted a soft kiss along Q’s inner thigh before he began the slow, excruciating process of removing the lace panties. He took care to draw it out, teasing every inch of the way, until Q was the one shifting against him in impatience.

He was far less gentle with the satin thong, catching it with his teeth to drag the material down roughly, pausing only to lick and suck at the newly emerged flesh before he yanked it off Q entirely. He was gratified by the noises Q made, barely coherent, almost frantic with want.

In the end, he took pity, giving Q some breathing space as he worked the lace panties back on, pausing to admire the final picture of his beloved with his gift in place: the dainty black lace framing the ample evidence of Q’s need for him; his blushing desperation.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Bond said, unable to tear his gaze away as he fingered the lace reverently, tracing its patterns as Q grew even harder before him. “If only you could see what I see.”

“Touch me,” whispered Q. “I want you to touch me, James.”

“I will,” promised Bond. “Turn over, love. That’s it.”

He shook his head as he took in the wondrous view of Q’s backside. “Bloody gorgeous,” he growled. “I can take you right here, right now, with you looking like this.”

“How _do_ I look?” queried Q and Bond, grinning, reached over for his phone.

“Oh, bloody hell,” Q breathed as he took in Bond’s snapshot, how the black lace accentuated the curves of his cheeks. He looked ripe for the taking.

 _“Oh,”_ Q said again as Bond leaned down to part his flesh with firm fingers.

Bond flicked his tongue over Q’s rim, gradually opening him up with lubed fingers and spit. It was messy, especially as Q was moving a lot, jerking under Bond’s touch, grinding himself against the tongue and fingers that teased. It could not be helped that the lace would be soiled, but it made for an even more arousing sight, the way it clung to Q like a second skin.

“Now,” urged Q. “Oh, now. Inside me, James. Please.”

Knowing he was close, Bond held off a bit to put the condom on and to slick himself with lube. The slide into Q’s flesh was smooth, perfect. Q moaned as he clenched around Bond, holding him there, inside him. He was taking Bond back, repossessing him after that long, hard assignment where Bond had possessed another’s body.

“Fuck,” hissed Bond as he pulled out when Q let go, only to plunge in deeper until he was buried to the hilt. This was where he belonged and right now, no words could ever adequately convey the depth of love and understanding and acceptance that bound them together.

He’d use action, instead.

“Yes, please,” murmured Q as Bond picked up his pace, pistoning in and out as he clutched at those perfect cheeks and feeling the fabric clenched in his fingers.

He eased off yet again when another peak threatened, much to Q’s protests.

“Patience, love,” Bond said as he made to turn Q over before he slid back into him. “I want to see you.”

“ _Ohhh,_ ” Q breathed, his legs on Bond’s shoulders as he pounded into him. “Good. _So good.”_

There was another snap as Bond took a picture up front, black lace framed against his hand as it wrapped around Q’s length, stroking him to completion.

It did not take long as with a sharp cry and a shudder, Q came, white spilling copiously against black. Bond leaned in, taking Q’s mouth as he followed with his own orgasm.

They lay there for a moment, tangled together and exhausted, still not done with their kisses.

“Perhaps I was jealous,” conceded Q, his head pillowed on Bond’s arm. “Just a bit.”

“There’s really no need for you to be,” assured Bond. “My heart.”

Q flushed in pleasure at his husband’s words and watched as Bond continued taking picture after picture while they cuddled until Q’s curiosity could hold out no longer.

“Give it here,” Q instructed, taking the phone from him and scrawling through the pics.

“Beautiful, aren’t we?” Bond said, planting small kisses down the curve of Q’s neck and his shoulder as Q stared, mesmerized at the sight of them, white flesh against golden, with the scrap of black lace highlighting the contrast of their bodies.

“Gorgeous,” agreed Q, adjusting his glasses as he peered closer at the details. “I’m having these pictures, by the way.”

Bond smiled as he ran his fingers down the lacy trim of Q’s underwear. “You know, it was a toss-up between this combination, and a black lace thong and stockings. But I thought the latter was more cliché.”

Q gave a small huff as he tucked his head under Bond’s chin, burrowing against him. “Well, there’s always next time,” he said contentedly. “I won’t mind cliché.”

“Of course,” Bond said as he moved to kiss him. “You know that I am entirely dedicated to your pleasure.”

* * *

**More Author's Notes:** Boffin1710 very kindly provided me this link to [XDress](https://xdress.com/), a lingerie website for men. It's so awesome! Az drew it so beautifully, but Q's [crotchless lacy panties](https://xdress.com/products/mens-lace-crotchless-panties) are there right now if you want check them out. XD


End file.
